1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) chip package and a method of fabricating thereof, and more particularly, to an LED chip package utilizing a semiconductor substrate as a package substrate and the concentration and the distribution of phosphors of the phosphor encapsulations or the phosphor layer may be adjusted, and a method of fabricating thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a conventional glue dispensing process for forming a light emitting diode (LED) chip package. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional LED chip package 1 includes a base 2 formed by injection molding technique, and a leadframe 3 fixed on the base 2 to form a package substrate 4. The LED chip 5 is mounted on the leadframe 3. One of the electrodes of LED chip 5 is directly electrically connected to a part of the leadframe 3 located on one side of the package substrate 4, while another electrode is electrically connected to another part of the leadframe 3 on the other side of the package substrate 4 via bonding wire 7 by wire bonding technique. Next, a glue dispensing process is performed, and package resin 6 is encapsulated onto the package substrate 4 with a glue dispensing device 8.
However, the conventional method of forming an LED chip package may lead to shortcomings such as unevenly dispersed glue, unstable provision of glue flow, difficulties in controlling the superficial flatness of glue, low efficiency of process. It is to be noted that, in the aspect of efficiency, since the conventional glue dispensing process usually may only handle one LED chip package at a time, it therefore consumes a lot of time to finish fabrication of a huge amount of the LED chip packages.